Ana
by Tsunade-full
Summary: Je m'accroche à une corde. Elle est là au fond. Elle m'attends. Je me donne à elle. Entièrement. Ana. ( Je reviendrais un jour d'entre les morts pour finir cette histoire - PROMIS )
1. Chapter 1: 74

Bonjouuuuuur :D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

« Oh que ce qu'elle est belle! »

« Regarde maman la dame elle est très belle ! »

« Oh oui vous avez raison elle est magnifique ! »

« J'aimerais bien être comme elle! »

* * *

Elle rêve qu'elle est belle, grande et que tout le monde la regarde dans la rue.

Elle rêve qu'elle peut couper ses bourrelets avec des ciseaux, comme on coupe un dessin qui n'est pas réussi, inachevé.

Elle se trouvait inachevé, elle se trouvait moche.

Elle aurait aimé passé ses mains sur son ventre et le trouver plat.

Le réveil est toujours dur.

* * *

Pour oublier cette douleur elle chante.

Chanter jusqu'à s'en casser la voix.

Chanter pour oublier que l'esprit peut s'évader aussi loin que portera sa voix.

* * *

Elle possède un nom assez particulier qu'elle ne chérit pas comme un trésor.

Elle s'appelle Temari. Elle mesure 1m65 et pèse 74 kilos.

Depuis qu'elle a lu une étude sur les courbes de poids elle a retenu que; soit il fallait faire moins de 10 kilos en dessous de sa taille, soit il fallait calculer son poids parfait sur un site professionnel.

Elle calcule que 10 kilos en dessous ça lui fait près de 19 kilos à perdre.

Elle trouve que son poids idéal c'est 62 et que finalement elle n'en a plus que 13 à perdre.

Elle calcule toute la journée, toute ses nuits comment maigrir.

Mais sans vraiment y songer sérieusement.

* * *

Cette année c'est sa première année en fac d'histoire de l'art. On pourrait aisément dire « c'était » vu que l'année est fini depuis maintenant un mois et demi.

Un mois et demi que Temari glande, dort, sort et ne s'occupe pas trop d'elle. Où seulement en prenant des longs bains très chauds qu'elle sait mauvais pour la peau et le « cuir chevelu »

C'est une véritable loque humaine (Loque: Personne minimisant ses efforts de nature très faineante, geek la plupart du temps). Elle navigue sur le net, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux trucs à explorer.

Des affaires criminelles aux nouveaux bouquins de la Fnac, elle suit tout avec le plus grand intérêt.

Elle chante souvent, tout les jours un petit peu. Elle chante sur tout mais principalement sur un groupe qu'elle écoute en ce moment. Un groupe japonais pas très connu chez elle mais dont elle a repéré la beauté dès la première écoute.

Kalafina.

Voix lyriques, voix enchanteresses.

Elle se dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir la même voix qu'elle, mais qu'en attendant chanter et s'entraîner à chanter lui semble être une bonne solution.

* * *

Temari a fait du sport il y a longtemps, toute sorte de sport même. Le tennis, l'équitation, la piscine, le judo, le kayak et même le flamenco.

Elle a tout arrêté un moment où un autre, se condamnant ainsi à penser que le sport était trop dur pour elle.

Des fois pour attraper son bus elle court vite. De toute ses forces. Elle essaye de tenir longtemps mais cela devient de plus en plus dur à chaque fois.

Quand elle se sait essouffler et morte à l'autre bout d'une rue après un sprint elle maudit ce corps qui avant l'emmenait loin.

Toujours plus loin.

Toujours plus haut.

Elle rêve du moment ou elle pourra tout faire avec.

Mais pour le moment elle ne fait que rêver.

* * *

Ana est arrivé il y deux semaines. Temari ne l'appelle pas encore comme ça, elle a du mal à lui parler mais son prénom c'est Ana.

Ana est réservé, timide et ne sait pas trop quoi dire en public. Elle donne l'impression de ne pas exister. Mais Temari se rends vite compte que malgré ce petit air fragile, Ana à d'autres ressources qui peuvent être bien plus dangereuses.

Ana lui prends son énergie.

Tout.

Ana lui bouffe sa vie.

Ana n'est pas arrivée par hasard. Temari l'a invitée. Involontairement ou volontairement...qui sait.

De toute façon le résultat est le même.

Ana est là.

* * *

L'objectif est clair.

La photo sera nette.

Parfaite. Mais l'œil n'est pas satisfait.

Alors il cherche l'imperfection et les ordres tombent les uns après les autres.

- Bouge la tête.

Le mannequin obéit. C'est son taff après tout. Obéir aux ordres, surtout ceux qui proviennent de lui.

- Lève la tête. En haut. Non redescend un peu. légèrement à gauche. Oui voilà.

Photo. CLIC

- Lève les yeux. Bouge surtout pas.

Respiration.

- C'est bon j'ai fini.

La mannequin se relève, s'étire les membres et quitte la scène sans un mot. Parfois lors de quelques séances elle parle avec le photographe et ils regardent ensemble les photos de la séance en question.

Là, avec lui, elle ne préfère même pas aller demander.

Il est insociable.

Antipathique.

N'attachant de l'importance qu'à ses photos.

Derrière l'objectif il se transformait en roi de la perfection.

Comme on pouvait le dire: Il avait le don en lui. Toutes ses photos seraient belles. Un point c'est tout .

* * *

Il avait des exigences. Une belle fille ou un beau garçon, qu'importe le poids. Un beau visage suffit. Une belle lumière et tout démarre.

Cela commence toujours comme ça.

Il s'appelle Shikamaru. Il n'a jamais fait d'études pour la photo mais a toujours aimé en faire. Depuis ses 18 ans et son acquisition d'un Reflex Sony Alpha 330 il est accroc à ce sentiment. Capter l'instant. Faire de la photo..pour faire de la photo tout simplement. Aucune autre raison. Il sent, il sait, il se doit d'en faire c'est tout .

Personne ne le comprend.

Mais personne ne niera que ses photos ont une touche particulière.

Qu'on ressent toujours quelque chose en les regardant.

Shikamaru est le stéréotype du fainéant, le glandeur dans tout sa splendeur dès que son regard quitte l'appareil photo. Il prend des heures à choisir et à retoucher une simple image et n'a jamais eu la force d'aller acheter un lave vaisselle.

La vaisselle en question, particulièrement sale, est en train de développer son propre écosystème chez lui par exemple.

Il y a bien une autre chose qu'il adore faire...fouiner dans les bibliothèques pour en apprendre plus sur ses mentors. Comment ont-ils photographié le monde ? Pourquoi la photographie de mode n'a jamais suivi les mêmes codes ?

Il se pose beaucoup de question. Il sait très bien qu'en fouillant il arrivera à trouver.

On trouve toujours.

Il suffit de dénicher la clé.

* * *

La première fois qu'il croise Temari à la bibliothèque, il ne voit que l'image d'une fille blonde, ronde mais pas enveloppée ou obèse. Juste ronde, ayant quelques formes de trop pour convenir à l'image de la fille « bonne ».

Bien sûr il n'y accorde pas d'attention. Tout les jours des filles se succèdent devant son objectif. Tout les jours elles sont sublimes.

Il prend ses livres, descend les enregistrer sur sa carte et sort de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Temari rend ses livres et sort. Sans même avoir remarqué la présence de Shikamaru.

Toute façon elle pense trop à Ana pour penser à autre chose.

Elle pense aussi à lui. Un homme de sa fac.

Elle est amoureuse de lui, ou dans tout les cas croit l'être très fortement .

Elle ne sait même pas s'il la connaît. Elle le voyait quelques fois dans les couloirs de la fac et a toujours tournée la tête quand elle croisait son regard.

Elle a réussit à obtenir son numéro via une amie commun. Elle ne sait pas quoi en faire. Elle ne s'en servira qu'une fois pour dire: Salut.

Le manque de réponse la décourage.

Ce même jour, ce même jour ou elle sort de la bibliothèque et pense à lui, elle le croise.

Non pas en coup de vent, non pas furtivement, ni en courant. Il est juste assis là, sur un banc avec deux amis à lui. Une fille. Un garçon.

Le cœur de Temari accélère, dansant la macarena dans sa poitrine.

Elle marche d'un pas décidé en levant la tête. Elle sait après une étude détaillée de son cou que si elle lève la tête elle dissimule la présence de son double menton.

Foutu corps.

Maudite graisse.

Disparais.

« Regarde loin devant toi. Loin loin. Ne pense à rien. Sers les fesses. »

C'est un message qu'elle se redit sans cesse et respecte à la lettre en passant devant lui. Aucune réaction de la part du concerné. Elle passe le banc. Marche encore un peu.

C'est bon c'est fini. C'est bon.

- Oh regarde qui vient de passer !

La fille avec le fameux garçon vient de pointer du doigt Temari. Elle à un gros nez qui lui fait une tête de cochon assez ignoble.

Temari continue de marcher sans ralentir. Elle tente de sortir précipitamment le MP3 pour se mettre à l'abri dans une bulle.

Bulle invisible, invincible. Une bulle qu'un rien peut faire éclater.

Les écouteurs se sont encore emmêlés et elle tente de les séparer.

Trop tard.

- Oh mais c'est Peggy la grosse blonde ! , s'exclame le garçon.

- Elle m'a cachée le soleil un moment! , répond la fille au gros nez.

Lui il ne dit rien. Il rigole fort c'est tout. C'est presque pire.

Temari lâche le premier écouteur. Mais continue de marcher; les paroles s'éloignent et elle ne cherche même plus à les déchiffrer.

Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle à envie de pleurer. Comme une enfant dans les bras de quelqu'un de fort, pour qu'il la protège du danger en toute circonstance.

Ana est là. Elle la serre dans ses bras.

Tendrement.

Doucement.

Comme une caresse.

Une brise.

* * *

Ana déploie ses chaînes. Ana enferme tout. Les peurs, les bonheurs, les amours: rien n'y échappe.

Temari se sent rassurer à l'intérieur de ses bras mais Ana n'a qu'une idée en tête.

La détruire doucement, de l'intérieur.

* * *

C'est alors qu'elle lui conseille à voix basse, d'agir pour clouer le bec à ses jeunes prétentieux que la vie à épargné.

Elle conseille de faire plein de changements.

Temari note mentalement.

Et commence .

Ana a un planning très strict.

Un planning mortel.

Juste mortel.

* * *

Depuis 2 semaines Temari le suit.

Et elle va beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Shikamaru enchaîne les séances photos. Il est très demandé, et en ne répondant qu'a la moitié des demandes il est déjà surbooké.

Il ne traîne plus beaucoup à la bibliothèque mais aperçoit parfois cette jeune fille blonde qui fouille aussi dans le rayon art. Au début il ne la remarquais pas cette petite ronde, mais au fur et à mesure il se rend compte qu'elle vient aux mêmes horaires que lui, accidentellement et cela le fait sourire.

Il peut voir une soudaine évolution dans sa manière de s'habiller. Au départ elle était toujours en jeans et tee-shirt large. Maintenant elle ne quitte plus ses survêtements et porte des polos bien trop grands pour elle.

Il se dit que le polo doit être à son petit ami et qu'elle aime porter son odeur sur elle.

Mais un polo, c'est large

Ça cache tout .

* * *

Il la revoit 3 jours après.

Rien n'a changé, pull différent mais large. Pantalon cachant tout.

Il remarque juste qu'elle a le bout des doigts un peu noirs et que son visage s'affine.

Il comprend brusquement.

Mais se tait. Et repart en la laissant seule.

* * *

Il appelle directement son meilleur ami; en école de médecine. Il sait qu'il pourra lui parler sans problème d'une chose comme ça et qu'il aura des réponses à ses questions.

Ils se voient deux heures après dans un café assez chic du centre ville.

- Si tu m'appelles en urgence comme ça c'est que quelque chose te turlupine.

- Tu me connais bien alors aide moi. J'ai beau être un génie intellectuellement parlant je ne connais pas ce domaine.

- Je serais limite capable de rien te dire pour penser que pour une fois je suis plus fort que toi.

- Tu peux pas test je sais résoudre des équations a 6 inconnus.

- Je m'en fiche ne pas savoir le faire ça ne me dérange pas pour aller acheter du pain.

- Un jour la boulangère te demandera de trouver une primitive et tu ressembleras à un gros puceau.

- T'es mal placé pour dire ça. Toute la journée tu as des pures bombes autour de toi et pourtant tu es vierge.

- Tu devrais me respecter moi je sortirais avec une fille qui ne marche pas sur le cul.

- Elle marche pas sur le cul!

- Il reste que le furet du bois joli qui ne lui ai pas passé dessus mec.

- Aaargh je sais...ferme là.

- Dis moi alors ce que je t'ai demandé.

- C'est quoi les symptômes ? Et puis pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Je m'intéresse à elle par ce que bite. Vêtements larges, trait du visage qui s'affine, bouts des doigts noirs.-

- Chiottes. Tu tombes toujours sur les cas sociaux.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

- Ben oui. Les signes trompent pas.

- Tu me dis ?

- Je sais pas si tu le mérites.

- Tu prends ton pied à me torturer .

- Je prends toujours mon pied quand tu me demandes un service ou un conseil.

- Tu me fais peur .

- Je sais.

- Alors réponds.

Il soupira.

- Tu vas l'aider ?

- Je sais pas.

Elle avait le regard fier.

Elle dégageait une force animale si puissante que du bout de l'allée de la bibliothèque Shikamaru l'avait senti.

Féroce. Sauvage. Elle montrait les crocs dès qu'on s'approchait.

Un jour où il la voit à la bibliothèque, il décide de l'aborder.

Il est méfiant et ne sait pas si il doit l'approcher maintenant. Il croit savoir ce qu'il lui arrive mais peut être qu'il se trompe. Il l'espère.

Il faut qu'il passe au moins une journée avec elle.

Au moins.

Dans ces moments là une seule question.

« Je suis COUILLU, OUI OU NON ? »

* * *

- Mademoiselle !

* * *

On lui attrape le bras, elle se dégage brutalement par réflexe et jette un regard furieux contre la personne en question.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns assez longs la regarde sérieusement et déclare, tout aussi sérieux:

- Voulez vous posez pour moi ?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et recule de quelques pas.

- Mais ça va pas d'agresser les gens comme ça ?

- Je ne vous agresse pas je vous pose une question très sérieuse !

- Mais vous...vous prenez pour qui ?!

- Je suis photographe professionnel posez pour moi s'il vous plaît !

- En quel honneur ?

- Je vous paierai.

- Et si je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ?

- Je suis sûre que vous en avez besoin.

- Ah par ce que vous pouvez le voir comme ça ? Si ça se trouve je suis riche.

- Une chance sur deux.

- 75%.

- 50%

- Je vous emmerde.

- Moi aussi je vous aime alors acceptez mon offre de boulot.

- Non.

- Si.

- N'insistez pas.

- Je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux.

- Vous n'êtes pas très viril.

- Le boulot et la virilité c'est pas la même chose.

- Alors allez-y. J'attends.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et décida qu'il était courageux jusqu'au bout.

Il s'agenouilla. Sur un genou.

- Et le deuxième genou ?

- Je suis en train de perdre le peu de fierté qu'il me restait.

- T'es plus à ça près alors mets toi sur les deux genoux.

- On se tutoie maintenant ?

- Tu cherches à me convaincre; oui ou non ?

- Je suis en train de le faire.

- J'entends rien.

Il se mit sur les deux genoux.

- Et là ?

- Je refuse toujours.

- Je te paierai bien.

- Combien pour une séance ?

- Je veux une séance et passer la journée avec toi.

- Avec moi ?

- Non ton singe de compagnie.

- J'ai un poisson rouge.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Maurice. Il tue ses camarades.

- Magnifique.

Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- 15 euros de l'heure.

- 10 .

- 15.

- 12.

- 13.

- Parfait.

Il se releva, elle aussi et lui prit son bras.

- On commence demain ?

- Demain? Si tôt ?

- Oui oui.

- D'accord. Mais j'ai des conditions. Je ne veux qu'on voit que mon visage. Pas mon corps.

- Très bien.

Il fouille quelques minutes dans son sac et sortit sa carte de visite.

- Demain rendez vous à 8h ici.

Elle le prit, et sans un mot partit avec.

« Je l'aime bien elle. », pensa t-il satisfait. Il appela sa secrétaire pour libérer sa journée de demain et décida de retourner à la bibliothèque. Il était déjà un peu plus concentré.

* * *

Temari n'y pensais déjà plus. Elle pensait à autre chose depuis longtemps. Elle était dans l'ascenseur qui la menait chez elle et pensait à Ana.

A son traitement.

Elle passa ses mains machinalement sur son ventre. Pour vérifier que rien n'avait changé. Que tout était parti.

* * *

Je sais c'est un thème glauque. Cette Fanfic fera sept chapitres avec des chapitres beaucoup plus longs que celui ci.

Mais bon, introduction en douceur.

Mesdames et messieurs la suite une prochaine fois ! :D

Je viens, après quelques années, de corriger une grande partie des fautes. Damned j'étais vraiment une catastrophe (et je le suis toujours mais moins !). J'ai, par ailleurs, changé la catégorie dans laquelle se range cette petite histoire. On m'a fait remarquer qu'elle était bien plus déprimante que drôle. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé la catégorie " Déprimante mais quand même marrante mais super badante, mais drôle" je l'ai mit en drama.

Tchou'


	2. Chapter 2: 70

Bonjour ! (Ou plutôt bonsoir, mais je fais partie des gens qui aiment dire Bonjour à 3h du matin )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et je vous conseille la glace à la banane ça rox.

* * *

Tout le monde a lu ces fameux « dossier spéciaux »

Ceux qui disent que en 1 mois on peut tout remettre à neuf dans notre corps. Affiner la taille, faire disparaître la culotte de cheval, raffermir les fesses. Chaque rubrique étant pleine de conseils et surtout d'achats à faire.

Personne ne se demande comment les gens qui ont tous ces problèmes à la fois font.

Enfaite on n'y pense pas.

Un peu comme le monstre du Lock Ness.

Cela ne doit être qu'une légende urbaine.

* * *

Elle était fine quand elle était petite.

Tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était belle. Sauvage. Indomptable.

Elle courait vite, essayant d'attraper le vent, elle courait de toute ses forces.

On la complimentait sur sa taille d'allumette.

Convaincue que le corps ne changerait jamais elle n'a rien vu venir.

Et le jour où elle s'est intéressé pour la première fois à son corps; elle n'a rien reconnue.

On arrête de lui faire des compliments.

Tout s'arrête pour elle.

Même le vent.

* * *

Shikamaru se leva aux environs de 6h30, un bien grand effort pour un lève tard comme lui. Il se prépara, choisit son appareil photo préféré ainsi que l'objectif adapté et se mit à préparer son appartement. Bénéficiant d'un revenu plus que confortable il disposait d'une pièce en plus qu'il avait peint en blanc ( où plutôt payer des gens pour le faire) et avait fait installer des immenses vitres laissant entrer la lumière, du soleil ou pas.

C'était sa salle pour les séances photo et il l'affectionnait particulièrement. Il regarda ce qu'il avait en tenue pour temari et se demanda qu'elle était sa taille; avant se de rappeler qu'on ne devait voir que son visage.

Il décida qu'elle porterais un bandeau noire sur la poitrine, sans soutien gorge. Il trouva un autre foulard noir pour cacher le ventre.

Vers 7h30, il alluma son portable et reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu qui disait :

« Empêchement de dernière minute, je ne serais là qu'a 9h »

Il identifia sans problème sa provenance et renvoya: « Soyez là c'est tout »

Il pensa à aller faire les courses pour le repas du midi (ou toute chose semblant ressembler à un repas) .

Décision qu'il repoussa en déclarant que commander une pizza ne devait prendre que 20minutes dans une vie et que c'était peu. Très peu.

Il arrangera encore un peu son appartement et reçut un nouveau texto quelques minutes après venant de son meilleur ami.

« Call me face de pet »

Élégant.

-Allo ? , interrogea Shikamaru après que son correspondant est décroché.

-Ouais face de cul !

-Face de pet aujourd'hui face de pet.

-Ah oui excuse moi je te réserve face de cul pour demain

-Merci mon brave.

-Et moi aujourd'hui je suis quoi ?

-L'élégant personnage nommée « Collerette autour de ma bite »

-Je vois. On va laisser tomber les surnoms pour aujourd'hui, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as réussit à inviter notre malade.

-Tu as dis toi même que ce n'était pas une maladie.

-Je résume joue pas sur les mots.

-Oui j'ai réussit.

-Et ?

-Elle vient aujourd'hui .

-Je trouve que tu es très fort pour avoir réussit à la convaincre de venir.

-Je sais sur ce coup là j'ai fait fort.

-Normalement elle ne devrait pas supporter de se voir en photo. Tout son corps elle le déteste.

-Elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Arrête de jouer à mère Térésa et JP II confondu ça me tue.

-Je t'expliquerais un jour, dis moi ce que je dois faire. Je dois lui parler de quoi ? Et si elle ne touche pas au... voilà quoi.

-Parle lui d'autre chose. Écoute là. Surveille. Et apprends à la comprendre.

-Ça va pas l'aider.

-Mon cher, avis d'un médecin tu ne peux pas l'aider tout seul.

Il eu un silence au bout de la ligne.

-Et tu ne peux pas la garder pour toi toute seule, ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher.

Shikamaru grogna mentalement, reposa le portable et fonça sur internet trouver un site de pizza.

Commander une pizza est un exercice très compliqué, surtout par internet. Soit le site demande aux clients de s'inscrire pour pouvoir commander, soit celui ci mets à leurs services une application qui trouvera leurs adresses et les pizza mans les plus proches.

C'est en soit une très bonne idée.

Sauf si il trouve que vous n'habitez nul part.

C'est donc énervé et assez affamé que Shikamaru descendit en trombe de son appartement pour se ruer vers le supermarché du coin où il se jeta sur les pauvres paquets de salade ( qui n'avait rien demandé ) avant de remonter noter le nom de la pizzéria la plus proche ( Le faineant est roi).

Il rentra in-extrémiste chez lui pour reposer ses affaires, mettre le tout au frigo, jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure qui disait 8h45, et repartir en trombe.

Il arriva pile poil, 9h précise, devant la bibliothèque et la remarqua pas très loin non plus.

Elle portait toujours son survêtement et son gros sweat. Il ne faisait pas très beau certes mais suffisamment pour qu'il porte un tee shirt.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Monsieur Nara.

-Appelle moi Shikamaru. Et toi tu es ?

-Temari.

-Enchanté.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit un peu ironiquement.

D'un coup elle se mit à déborder d'énergie et regarda partout autour d'elle.

-On va où ? On va où ?

-Chez moi j'ai une pièce spéciale pour les séances photo !

-On commence directement par la séance photo ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bah j'ai un petit creux on pourrait pas aller manger quelque chose ?

-A 9h du matin ? Tu manges pas le matin ?

-Si si bien sûr mais j'ai un appétit d'ogre.

-Je vois mais non, c'est pas possible on a un planning très chargé.

Elle baissa la tête, déçue et perdit tout son entrain.

-Allons y alors.

Il soupira, remarquant que sa voix était devenue triste et se dit que non il se trompait, elle était toute à fait normale finalement.

* * *

Ana ne l'aime pas.

Elle n'aime pas ce garçon qui est venu chambouler leurs quotidiens.

Tout doit être réglé.

Pour le moment elle ne peux rien faire et regarde en silence cet inconnu qui tente de sympathiser avec Temari.

Elle ne peux rien faire et cela la frustre au plus haut point.

Elle attends que Temari la rejoigne.

Au fonds du puits où elle l'attends.

* * *

Arrivé dans l'appartement il passa plus d'une demie heure à la convaincre d'enfiler les vêtements (ou plutôt les deux bandeaux qu'il avait choisit pour elle) avec des arguments tel que: « Je vais pas te violer », « Tu vas pas mourir je prendrais en photo que ton visage et ton cou » et le fameux « Toute façon je te paye pas si tu respectes pas mes conditions »

Elle répliqua à force de « Pervers » « Personnage dépravé et diabolique » et le fameux « Bite » qui ne lui assura malheureusement pas la victoire.

Elle bouda pendant un petit moment avant de décider qu'elle contrôlerais chaque photo avant les retouches éventuelles sur ordinateur .

Il accepta sans problème, en espérant secrètement qu'elle ne soit pas trop exigeante. Avec elle même et avec lui.

La séance commença donc après presque 45 minutes de négociation.

* * *

Elle se trouve moche.

Elle sait qu'un geste de sa part et son corps se tord dévoilant ses masses informes qu'elle ne supporte pas.

Le fait de rouler des hanches fait apparaître 2 bourrelets ou 3 sur son corps.

Le fait de se baisser lui donne un gros ventre.

Le fait de marcher lui fait sentir ses cuisses.

Le fait de vivre lui fait mal.

* * *

Cette séance photo lui fait peur. Ana se tait et ne sait comment rassurer Temari. C'est une épreuve pour elle. Pour l'image qu'elle a d'elle.

Shikamaru sent qu'elle a peur. Derrière son objectif il voit tout, sait tout ce que ressent la personne. Il lui suffit de regarder et il sait grâce à ses mouvements ou ses expressions ce qu'il ne va pas.

Il sent le problème.

Mais prends la photo tout de même.

* * *

Clic Clic.

-Tourne la tête.

Clic.

-Tourne la tête à gauche, de l'autre sens .

-Lève les yeux.

-Baisse la tête.

-Tourne tes épaules vers la gauche.

-Regarde moi.

Clic.

Shikamaru détacha ses yeux de l'objectif et s'approcha de Temari. Et sans l'approbation de celle ci, libéra les cheveux de temari avant de les ajuster sur l'épaule de façon à ce qu'ils retombent bien.

-On recommence, déclara t-il.

Et Temari se remit à compter les minutes. Puis les heures. Et à toujours obéir à ses ordres.

A vrai dire en plus de se sentir mal à l'aise avec son propre corps elle ne supporte pas les vêtements qu'il a choisit pour elle.

* * *

Les vêtements ont toujours étaient un problème pour elle.

Le simple fait d'entrer dans un magasin. De croiser ses filles portant du 36 se pavanant à côté de ses mannequins en plastiques plus que réel ne témoignent que d'une seule chose pour Temari :

Ce n'est pas sa place.

Et ça ne le sera sans doute jamais.

Et lorsqu'elle surpasse sa peur, son rejet et qu'elle entre enfin, elle est perdue dans cette masse de vêtements.

Le tri se fait rapidement.

Les mini jupes. Trop court.

Les hauts moulants. Trop moulant et trop court

Les robes centrées. Transformation en sac à patates garantie.

Les slims. Qui transforme ton corps potelé en saucisson à l'ail.

Et le pire de tout. La vendeuse. Qui ne sait quoi dire quand elle voit Temari essayer différentes robes qui la boudinent toute pour finalement lui dire: « Je préférais quand vous étiez habillés normalement. »

* * *

Mais Shikamaru ne semble pas faire attention à la façon dont elle porte ses vêtements. Il ne s'intéresse pas à son corps loin de là. Elle sent que l'objectif n'est pointé que sur son visage et son cou. Un peu de ses épaules aussi, suffisamment pour rendre une photo « Belle » à un niveau « Captivant » .

Il la trouvait captivante.

A la fin de la séance elle voulu voir les photos toute suite mais il ne l'a laissa pas faire. Le fait de les mettre sur l'ordi demandait pas mal de temps et il commençait à avoir faim. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour téléphoner à la pizzeria la plus proche et commanda les premières pizzas qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il demande à Temari de préparer la salade le temps que celui ci mette les photos sur son ordinateur. Elle maugréa mais fut soudainement de bonne humeur à l'idée de manger et s'attela à la tâche.

De son côté il passa quelques minutes à chercher le câble qui permettait le transfert, tout en attendant que l'ordi s'allume. Une fois ceci effectué il créa un fichier spécial pour cette séance et y transféra les photos, il en profita alors pour les regarder très rapidement.

Temari débarqua en trombe dans son bureau.

-Tu me montres ?

-Installes toi je t'en prie.

1Ere photo.

-Argh.

-Je te trouve très belle.

-Je me répète: Argh !

2ème photo.

-Double Argh

-Arrête celle là est magnifique.

3ème.4ème.5ème photo. 10Ème, 20ème.

Toujours des arghs.

Et arriva la 27ème .

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Et sut qu'après cette photo sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Elle était belle. Captivante. Les yeux tournés vers l'objectif, le menton levé au dessus de son épaule.

Son corps est de ¾ et son visage est de face.

Révélant sa beauté à l'objectif.

Shikamaru déglutit et resta quelques secondes de plus à contempler cette photo. Sa photo.

Temari ne dit rien . Il lui demanda si il la gardait et elle hocha les épaules.

Elle ne semblait ne pas reconnaître la fille de la photo.

Ils continuèrent le tri des photos et en choisirent 10 sur au moins 250. Il s'estima heureux de son travail et au moment où il allait commencer à les retoucher, on sonna à la porte.

C'était la pizza, ils passèrent à table.

-Tu te trouves pas belle sur les photos ?

-Je ne me reconnais pas c'est tout.

-Donc enfaite tu ne te trouves ni belle ni moche.

-Si. Je ne me reconnais pas mais je trouve cette fille moche.

-Je vois.

-Il avala une bouché de sa pizza. Elle une feuille de salade.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es photographe ?, lui demanda t-elle.

-Professionnel ?

-Oui.

-Depuis 3 ans.

-Et pourtant tu as déjà une sacré réputation ?

-Comment le sais tu ?

-J'ai tapé ton nom sur google.

-Google est un traître.

-Google m'a dit qui tu étais. Enfin plutôt Wikipédia.

-Wikipédia est un allié de google !

-Allez sois sérieux dis moi.

-J'ai fait des petits jobs dans la photo et un jour on m'a donné ma chance c'est tout.

-Tu as une petite copine ?

«Elle change rapidement de sujet » pensa t-il sans y prêter attention.

-Pas d'actualité.

-Pourquoi ne sors tu pas avec tous ces mannequins ?

-Elles sont peut être belles mais je les trouves très fade et sans personnalité.

-Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

-Oui maintenant 2 ans et demi.

« Elle change vraiment vite de sujet »

-Pourquoi tu les trouves fades ?

-De quoi ? L'appart ?

-Non les mannequins.

-Je les vois comme des poupées qu'on a modelé du début jusqu'à' la fin. Elles n'ont pas de paroles et pose devant l'objectif comme ci elles ne vivaient que par lui.

-Tu le trouve comment après 2 ans ?

-De quoi ? L'appart ?

-Oui.

-Plutôt pas mal et je m'y sens bien .

-Tu n'as donc pas de petite amie ?

-Non.

-En as tu déjà eu ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Es tu gay ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi te sens tu bien ?

-Dans quoi ?

-Dans l'appart.

-Il est clair, lumineux et spacieux.

-Bi alors ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'es pas gay mais tu es bi alors !

-Non pas du tout . 100% Hétéro.

-En Art pratiquement tout le monde est soit bi soit hétéro.

-Tu fais une école d'art ?

-Une fac d'art.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de sa pizza, se leva pour ranger le reste dans la cuisine. Elle souriait toujours et elle débarrassa les assiettes. Il restait un tout petit bout de pizza.

« Malgré le fait qu'elle parle tout le temps elle a mangé finalement » pensa t-il.

Alors qu'elle rangeait la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, invention futuriste qu'elle regarda avec admiration (dû à l'économie de temps passé a faire la vaisselle), il alla vérifier ses mails. Elle le rejoignit et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle le reste de la journée .

-Voudrais tu aller voir une exposition avec moi cette aprem midi ?

-De quoi ?

-De cul à ton avis.

-Argh

-Non de photo. Un photographe italien Stanley Burckley.

-Il a pas un nom d'italien.

-C'est pas sa faute.

-Il avait qu'a changer de nom.

-Je lui ferais part de tes remarques, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

-C'est loin ?

-Assez on va prendre le mé...

-Allons y à pied!

-A pied? On a pour 1 heure !

-Alors on part tout de suite !

Elle lui sourit et il baissa les épaules vaincu.

Ils se préparent rapidement et descendirent les escaliers rapidement. Elle débordait d'énergie et il dû presque trotter pour suivre son pas de course.

Ils ne parlèrent pratiquement pas, elle absorbé par la route et le paysage, lui réfléchissant toujours aux photos d'elle.

* * *

Courir vite.

Loin.

Brûle brûle. Disparais. Ne reviens jamais.

Brûle brûle.

Incendie violent dans tout le corps.

Brûle.

Satané graisse.

Ana sourit.

Comme une harpie. Comme une diablesse. Comme un serpent.

Peut être tout à la fois.

Mais en encore pire.

* * *

L'exposition se trouvait dans un vieux bâtiment du centre ville, ou dans tout les cas du centre historique de la ville. Un bâtiment qui ressemble aux vieilles crypte du moyen âge, soutenu par des voutes de taille impressionnante qu'on aimerait toucher.

L'exposition était composé de panneaux: les photos étaient accrochés dessus par ordre de série. Temari ne les voit pas de la caisse mais elle se doute qu'il doit y avoir un nombre impressionnant de photo pour remplir une telle salle.

Shikamaru demande le prix de l'entrée, esquisse un grand sourire quand le secrétaire lui annonce 15 euros par personne. Sourit encore plus quand celui ci le reconnaît en temps que photographe et s'exclame alors tout perturbé qu'il baisse le prix à 5 euros par personne.

Temari ne s'occupe pas de cette partie là et flâne déjà entre les photos. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser.. et à vrai dire même après une année en fac d'art elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de prendre une famille en photo.

Noir et blanc de surcroit. Pour la photo.

Elle sent une présence derrière elle, se glisser à sa droite . Elle ne bouge pas, elle sait déjà qui sait.

-Que cherches tu ?, demande Shikamaru.

-La signification.

-De cette photo. De tout. De rien.

-Et toi ? Que cherches tu ?, lui demande t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, où plutôt au plafond.

-Dans la photo ?

-Oui. Que cherches - tu en la regardant ?

-Je cherche le lien. Le lien qui unit le photographe à son œuvre, le lien qui fait que cette famille pourrait être la mienne et que j'ai envie de me jeter dans leurs bras. Je vois ce garçon blond qui fixe l'appareil et je cherche sans limite le pourquoi de son regard. Je cherche la définition de la photo, du pourquoi de l'amitié, l'amour, la haine, la famille , la vie. Je me questionne sur l'invention de la photo. La photo existe t-elle pour saisir les mouvements, les expressions ou les émotions ? Tout à la fois sans doute. Je cherche le pourquoi de ce décor, le pourquoi de cette environnement. Le message qui passe par cette recherche. Et quand j'ai cherché tout cela je cherche comment reproduire cette vie sur mes photos. Comment rendre justice au réel.

Comment emprisonner le réel dans une image.

Emprisonner le temps.

La vie.

Elle ne dit rien et regarde toujours la photo.

-J'aime le garçon blond.

Elle n'ajouta rien et changea de série de photo.

Après celle de la famille venait celle du cirque que Shikamaru ne trouva guère intéressante puis ils tombèrent sur une série de photo appelé « L'écho ».

Des photos de grotte. D'herbes, de tempête. Cette série était un tel mélange de photo que Temari se demanda si le photographe en question n'avait pas juste jeté tout ses photos dans le même dossier, pas commodité.

Elle allait poser la question à Shikamaru, elle se retourna vers lui et à la vue de son expression, préféra s'abstenir.

Il n'était plus dans ce monde après tout, mais dans celui de l'imagination. Sans fin. Sans limite.

Elle se tut et ressentit un grouillement dans son ventre.

Cela revenait de plus en plus souvent mais elle ne s'en occupa pas.

Non elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle domptais son corps ce n'était rien du tout.

* * *

Ils quittèrent l'exposition une petite heure après, Shikamaru ayant déclaré: « Trop d'inspiration tue l'inspiration »

Il était bientôt 16h et Temari décida qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

-Mais la journée n'est pas fini !

-Je pense que j'ai gagné suffisamment d'argent aujourd'hui.

-Si je te revoie je devrais te payer ?

Elle réfléchit quelque instants.

-Si tu veux refaire des photos il faudra me payer très cher.

-Déjà faudrait que celles que je vais faire développer soit correctes.

-Magnifiques tu veux dire.

-Correctes ou passables. On sait jamais avec le modèle .

Elle rougit un peu.

-Je vais te laisser là, je rentre.

Elle tourna les talons, il la rattrapa en lui attrapant le bras.

-Et je te paye comment ?

-La prochaine vois tu me donneras un chèque. N'essaye pas de m'avoir j'ai tout calculé dans ma tête.

Elle se dégagea et partit sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle rentra chez elle en métro, marchant d'un pas rapide, non pour se dépêcher comme elle cherchait à le montrer mais pour éliminer tout ce qu'il l'a gênait.

Temari pensait qu'en courant tout les problèmes partaient l'un après l'autre.

Les siens oui.

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Shikamaru en rentrant chez lui fut de se mettre devant son ordi et d'admirer la photo.

Il était en train de l'observer quand il remarqua que son dos lui faisait horriblement mal car il était mal installé.

Se levant pour s'étirer, il remarqua souvent une petite tâche au sol, juste a côté de la porte menant du bureau à la cuisine (Et donc logiquement de la cuisine au bureau je vous ferais un plan de l'appart ).

Curieux, il s'approcha, se baissa et ramassa un tout petit bout de pizza ou dans tout les cas quelque chose qu'il identifia comme de la pizza.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se précipita vers la poubelle. Il n'avait pas vu Temari ranger les assiettes, ni les vider.

Il ouvrit la poubelle et des dizaines de morceaux de pizza lui sourirent en le voyant.

« Merde. »

* * *

Elle a 15 ans, elle est au lycée. En seconde.

Elle fait du baby sitting le soir et surveille une petite fille très mignonne nommée Caroline qui l'appelle Marie au lieu de Temari.

Cette petite fille ne sait pas encore bien différencier le bien du mal et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle avoue à Temari que ces copines d'écoles ne l'aiment pas.

Pourquoi elles ne t'aiment pas tes copines ? Faut être gentille avec les autres.

L'enfant sourit.

-C'est pas moi qu'elles n'aiment pas c'est toi.

-Oh ! Mais pourquoi donc ?

-Elles disent que tu es grosse.

Alors Temari sourit tristement et se retient de pleurer, fortement.

La petite rigole, contente et vient lui faire un gros câlin.

Elle sent très bien le liquide qui vient se heurter sur sa joue alors qu'elle relève la tête vers sa baby sitter.

-Dis dis Marie...

Elle s'accroche aux vêtements de Temari avec sa petite main.

-Dis dis Marie, pourquoi tu pleures ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui elle est là, assise sur un tabouret sur sa terrasse, observant la ville, assemblage de bloc et de fer. De verre et de regards. D'hommes.

Elle sirote un verre de cidre et mets de la musique pour penser à autre chose.

Un courant d'air lui soulève les cheveux. Il fait frais.

Elle mets « Lirica » de Kalafina et chante.

Dans certaines religions, l'état de méditation peut amener l'âme à quitter son corps. Et y revenir ensuite.

Temari aimerait faire ce genre de chose. Chanter du lyrique ne la rapprochera pas du paradis mais elle essaye d'oublier ce corps lourd qui la supporte depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

* * *

-Allo ?

Shikamaru s'était installer sur son canapé, un max book sur ces genoux et regardait encore et encore les photos de la séance de ce matin.

Le téléphone collé à son oreille, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la nourriture trouvé dans la poubelle.

-Ouais ?

-C'est Shika.

-Oui je m'en doutais, t'es gentil je suis en cours là.

-Elle est partie.

-Cool, va danser dans un champ de betterave maintenant.

-J'avais commander une pizza pour ce midi .

-Tu sais nos conversations deviennent de plus en plus passionnante on devrait arrêter de se parler pour relever le niveau.

-Tais toi et écoute. On a mangé et maintenant qu'elle est partie je retrouve l'intégralité ou presque de sa part de pizza dans ma poubelle. En petit morceaux.

-Tu t'es douté de rien ?

-Bah elle parlais tellement de tout et de rien et puis elle mimait tellement bien le fait de manger..

-Je vois . Ecoute ta copine est dans la merde. Clairement et simplement. Mais pour le moment on peut rien faire alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de garder contact avec elle si tu y tiens. D'abord tu vas la revoir de temps en temps je sais pas mais surveille sa silhouette. Et les ongles aussi. Les ongles.

-Oui sergent.

-Bon je te laisse, moi je suis un élève.

-Ouais ouais..

Il raccrocha. Regarda une nouvelle fois son écran.

Ecran ou s'affichait la photo d'elle, celle devant laquelle ils avaient arrêter de respirer.

Cette fameuse photo.

Il la regarda longuement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, essayant de decrypter son âme ou autre chose qui aurait put la rapprocher de lui.

Il n'y arriva pas.

Alors il se promit de recommencer autant de fois que possible.

* * *

Cette photo d'elle, la meilleure, où on ne voyait qu'un bout de son épaule et son beau regard planté dans l'objectif il l'a fit développer et imprimer sur une image toile qu'il accrocha dans son séjour.

Et dès le lendemain lorsque son premier client arriva, celui ci se figea devant la photo , la bouche grande ouverte.

- M. Nara es une de vos photos ?

- Oui tout à fait.

- Qui est la mannequin ? Est – elle connue ?

- Non pas du tout. C'est une connaissance rencontré à la bibliothèque.

- Elle dégage une telle..

-Sauvagerie.

-Oui voilà. Mais en même temps elle est si..

-Sensuelle.

- Je vois que vous avez longuement étudié cette photo.

- Depuis que j'ai fait cette photo je ne vis que pour elle.

- Pour la photo ou le mannequin ?

- Les deux. En ce moment peut être plus pour l'humaine.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'aimerais dire qu'elle est malade. Mais ce qu'elle a ne se soignera jamais avec des médicaments malheureusement. On pourrait dire qu'elle est...perturbée intérieurement.

- J'avoue que je suis perplexe. Qu'a t-elle ? Es ce grave ?

- Oui très

- Mais vous dîtes non soignable par les médicaments

Petit silence.

Soupir.

Tristesse.

Elle est anorexique.

Acceptation.

* * *

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, c'est un sujet difficile à aborder et je panique à l'idée de faire une gaffe dans son observation. J'ai réalisé un exposé, ou on va dire un TPE blanc, quand j'étais en seconde sur ce thème, j'ai donc ressortie mes notes. Après les avoir relu de nombreuses fois je suis toujours hanté par l'idée de me tromper. J'aime parler de quelque chose que je connais et je ne me suis heureusement pas aventuré si loin sur le chemin de l'anorexie.

Je remercie chaleureusement les lecteurs qui ont commenté. Je suis une folle, je vois un commentaire je pleure c'est très simple. Enfaite ça passe par différents stades (non là je ne meuble pas la fin du texte en délirant non pas du tout ), au départ je fais "Oooh" quand je vois un email de fanfiction. Après je fais : "Hiii" en ouvrant et en lisant. Puis je sourit bêtement et après je pleure ( tout en m'inclinant et en criant "Merci merci. " ) .

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de mois de juillet ainsi qu'un bon début d'aout :D

Bonne soirée, bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3: 58

Bonne Lecture.

Désolé pour le retard. :/

* * *

« 1. Si tu n'es pas mince, tu n'es pas attirante.  
2. Être mince est plus important qu'être en bonne santé.  
3. Tu dois t'acheter des vêtements étroits, couper tes cheveux, prendre des pilules diurétiques, jeûner,... Faire n'importe quoi qui puisse te rendre plus mince.  
4. Tu ne mangeras point sans te sentir coupable.  
5. Tu ne mangeras point de nourriture calorique sans te punir après coup.  
6. Tu compteras les calories et restreindras tes apports.  
7. Ce que dit la balance est le plus important.  
8. Perdre du poids est bien / en gagner est mauvais.  
9. Tu ne peux jamais être trop mince.  
10. Être mince et ne pas manger sont les signes d'une volonté véritable et de succès »

Enfonce toi doucement dans cette abîme. Perds perds perds. Plonge au fond du puits où Ana t'attends.

Programme mortel.

Elle ne voyait tout simplement pas d'autres solutions que Ana. Elle avait accepté cette fatalité, comme si son corps n'allait plus jamais changer.

* * *

Tout change.

Tout se transforme.

* * *

Elle ne contacta pas Shikamaru immédiatement. Elle ne tenait pas à le revoir maintenant.

Car si il y avait bien un truc où elle était forte c'était ignorer les gens et les laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes morte socialement.

Elle le laissa poiroter 1 mois. Un mois pendant lequel il n'envoya pas de message, ne chercha pas à la contacter de quelques manières qu'il soit possible de le faire.

Au bout de 1 mois elle devait déjà penser à se préparer pour la rentrée. Et oublia complètement le photographe.

* * *

Ana lui parle. Ana la trouve intéressante, cultivée et lui reconnaît une vivacité d'esprit extraordinaire.

Mais Ana lui montre des choses qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

Temari en a peur.

Alors elle les fuit.

* * *

Shikamaru resta 2 mois sans nouvelles de Temari. Il essaya plusieurs fois de l'appeler pour au moins la voir et lui donner son chèque mais elle ne répondit jamais.

Les premières semaines il resta longtemps à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Le soir, il rentrait, triste et se posait sur le canapé de son salon à observer la photo.

Cette photo que tout invité trouvait magnifique.

Puis le temps lui manqua. Les commandes décuplèrent avec l'arrivée des collections d'hiver.

Dire qu'il ne pensa plus à elle du tout serait mentir.

Dire qu'il l'oublia momentanément non.

Elle sortie de son esprit, tranquillement. En passant par la grande porte.

* * *

Le choc se produisit au mois d'octobre. 2 mois presque jour pour jour après que Temari soit devenue morte socialement parlant.

Il profita d'une de ses rares pauses pour aller chez l'imprimeur, faire imprimer son nouveau book avec comme première page la photo de Temari.

Il la croisa dans le hall de l'imprimerie. Assise sur un siège qui paraissait taillé pour 3 personnes tellement elle faisait mince dedans.

Mince fragile et inhumaine.

Le cœur de Shikamaru ralentit, puis rata quelques battements. Enfin l'occasion arrivait. Elle était devant lui.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Alors on veut pas être payé ?

Elle ne sursauta même pas, souriant doucement.

- Si si je vous attendais .

- Je vous ?

- Monsieur le chéquier .

Il sourit et sortit son portefeuille de son sac.

- Alors j'avais dit... Ouais voilà.

Il lui tendit le chèque, elle vérifia quelques secondes et le rangea.

- Maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

- Je devais ?

- Question de politesse très chere.

- Je ne suis pas polie et en plus je suis vulgaire quand je m'y mets.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Pourquoi tu me parles ?

- Pourquoi tu me réponds toi qui est malpolie ?

- Il y a des règles.

- Je vois.

Il soupira et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil.

- Reviens poser pour moi.

- Non.

- Je te payerais plus que la dernière fois .

- Non.

- Alors je t'invite à venir manger avec moi quelque part. Tu as faim ?

« Non.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Mon organisme me l'ordonne, tout me force à manger mais non.

Je ne peux pas. Plus. Jamais. »

* * *

- Oui.

* * *

Mais personne n'a le choix.

Personne n'a le choix de manger ou pas.

Toute la société la regarde.

* * *

Il la guida en silence vers un quartier ou ils auraient le choix du restaurant. Comme à son habitude Temari avait reprit du poil de la bête sans aucune explication et regardait telle une enfant les attractions du quartier.

- Chinois ? Pizza ? Thai ?

- Chinois. Je veux des Sushis.

- C'est bourratif.

- Mais j'ai tellemeeeent faaaaaaaim !

Il sourit ironiquement.

- Je vois je vois.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un de ses restaurants chinois qui germent dans les grandes rues et s'y installèrent sous le regard curieux des cuisiniers. Il n'était même pas 18h15.

- Installes toi je t'en prie, lui dit-il en parfait gentleman.

Elle ne le remercia pas et s'assit.

Le serveur leur présenta le menu et directe la réflexion changea dans la tête de Temari.

Combien de calories? Combien de footing pour perdre tout ça ? C'est quoi cette ingrédient ? Il est gros ? Ana je veux continuer je fais comment ?

- Je vais prendre juste le menu avec les 4 sushis, la soupe miso, la salade et le bol de riz. J'aurais aimé prendre plus mais mon portefeuille va pas suivre; annonça t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Je te le paye si tu veux.

- Non ça ira j'ai mon amour propre.

- C'est juste un restaurant.

- C'est un peu comme si je te payais des DVD pornos. Tu gardes ton argent j'ai le mien.

- C'est lamentable comme comparaison.

- Genre.

- Bon OK je me tais.

On les servit et alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement ces yakitoris il jetait des petits regards au plateau de Temari qui ne subissait aucune évolution.

- Tu manges pas ?

- Si si si. Alors dis moi tu as fait quoi pendant tout ces mois ?

- Mange et je te dirais.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux. Regarda son assiette et repris son sourire de façade.

- Mais bien sur que je mange ! Mais parle moi !

- Non montre moi.

Elle rigola bien fort et s'exclama:

- Mais t'es parano je vais manger !

- J'ai retrouvé toute ta pizza la dernière fois dans ma poubelle

- J'avais pas très faim au moment là c'est tout.

- Alors montre moi que tu as faim.

* * *

Cette simple phrase suffit à l'énerver et à faire ressortir son caractère explosif. Personne ne lui donnait des ordres. Elle contrôlait tout. Son corps, tout.

Sa journée devait tenir dans un bol. Un bol pour céréales. On pouvait y mettre un yaourt, un tranche de jambon et un peu de riz, ou pâtes.

Un bol et une journée passe vite.

C'est le contrôle.

La vie ne lui échappe pas. Elle la contrôle.

Son corps est régit par des règles qu'elle s'est imposé elle même.

Elle en est le maître.

Personne ne l'obligera à manger.

Elle se leva, renversa le plateau de sushi et quitta le restaurant.

Sans un mot pour Shikamaru.

Sans un regard.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre passa rapidement pour elle.

Pour Shikamaru qui comptait les jours en regardant son téléphone toute les heures, attendant un message qui ne viendrait pas ce fut dur.

Dur, long.

Et seul.

* * *

Les chiffres sur la balance diminuent de jour en jour.

Chaque jour elle se pèse le matin pour vérifier. Le midi pour vérifier. Et le soir pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas oublié ces chiffres qui deviennent de plus en plus petits.

Et vide de sens.

Au mois de janvier, elle s'évanouit pour la première fois.

Le ventre vide.

On la transporta à l'hôpital le plus proche pour analyser sa santé. Mais un hôpital étant un endroit où une jeune fille n'est pas très importante pour un simple évanouissement on l'a plaça à son réveil dans une salle d'attente pour consulter un médecin.

Elle n'y étais pas seule.

La jeune fille a côté d'elle était cadavérique. Maigre à en voir les os sur chaque partie de son corps.

Temari l'a trouva tout de suite intéressante. Elle, elle était belle. Elle, elle était bonne et les gens devaient la regarder dans la rue comme ils regarderaient Miss Univers.

Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement, se déplaçant de chaise en chaise.

- Bonjour ? , se hasarda t-elle.

L'autre fille se retourna, cheveux noir, yeux verts. Visage fin. Visage monstrueusement fin.

- Salut.

- Tu viens pour quoi ?

- Pour rien, je suis pas malade.

- Moi non plus.

- On me force à venir.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis évanouie.

- Ahaha ! Moi ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'arrive plus . Je vais bien ils devraient s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi es tu venue ici la première fois ?

- Par ce qu'ils me trouvaient maigre.

- Moi je te trouve belle.

- Il me reste encore à perdre.

- Moi aussi.

Il suffit d'une rencontre.

D'un regard.

D'un mot.

- Ana ?

- Ana.

On appelle cette événement « Sceller son destin »

Ou mourir à petit feu.

Cela dépend du point de vue cela dit.

* * *

- Je m'appelle Temari.

- Moi c'est Jay.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu suis ce régime ?

- 3 ans. Et toi ?

- 6 mois.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- J'ai du mal des fois.

- Les habitudes viennent avec le temps.

Jay se pencha pour saisir son sac, caché sous sa chaise, en sortit une bouteille d'eau et la tendit à Temari.

- Bois avant de monter sur la balance. Bois autant que tu peux.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'eau fait grossir.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Moi non plus, mais eux le croient. Il faut les détromper.

- Merci.

Elle déboucha la bouteille et en but la moitié en se forçant autant qu'elle le pouvait .

Au moment ou elle arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Jay ? Tu es prête ?

- Oui Monsieur.

Elle se leva, jeta un regard à Temari, lui sourit doucement et rejoignis le médecin.

La porte se refermât.

Temari quitta la salle d'attente, se faufilant discrètement dans les couloirs et s'enfuit de l'hôpital.

Elle n'était pas malade.

En aucun cas.

* * *

Quand les soldes d'hivers commencèrent elle se jeta dessus. Il lui fallait renouveler entièrement sa garde robe. Des vêtements larges. Des vêtements qui cachent ce qui lui reste à perdre.

Elle ne songe plus qu'a deux choses. Perdre du poids et travailler pour ne pas écouter son ventre protester.

Elle est grande elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

* * *

- Tu n'as plus de nouvelles d'elle ?

- Non plus du tout .

- Combien de temps ?

- 5 Mois maintenant.

- Depuis octobre ? Ouhlala..

- Que penses tu qu'elle est devenue ?

- Tu veux dire outre la possibilité qu'elle soit déjà..

- Tais toi.

- Eh bien là si elle continue elle va s'évanouir de plus en plus souvent. Perdre complètement contact avec la réalité. Devenir folle. Obnubilé par son désir de maigrir.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider...

- En tant que photographe tu es assez mal placé pour le faire. Elle ne supporte pas son corps, tu l'as met en valeur.

- Je veux qu'elle se sente belle. Je veux qu'elle se voit comme je la voie.

- C'est pas d'elle que tu parles mais de ta muse là.

- Pareil très cher.

- Tu me tues.

- Bon on y va ? J'ai une séance à 15h.

- C'est fou à quelle vitesse tu changes de sujet. Fais attention mon petit, l'anorexie frappe aussi les hommes.

- Ferme la rigole pas avec ça.

- Oui monsieur.

- Aurais tu enfin appris à me respecter ?, rigola Shikamaru.

- Non je rigolais gros tas.

- Tssss..

- Tiens il fallait que je te dise. J'ai cassé avec ma copine.

- Copine est un bien gros mot.

- Joue pas sur les termes exactes !

- C'était plutôt un plan cul très très long.

- J'ai envie de te dire No comment. NO COMMENT.

- Ahaha ! Allez on y vas pauv' tache.

- Je suis pas une pauvre tache ! Je suis un étudiant en médecine perdue sentimentalement !

- Sors avec un mec ou achètes toi un chien.

- Franchement ton comportement provoque en moi l'envie soudaine de t'exploser la gueule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Dégage.

- Huhu.

Ils se levèrent, payèrent en silence leurs repas et sortirent du restaurant. Alors que son meilleur ami commentait la rue et le temps qu'il y faisait, Shikamaru perdu dans ses pensées bouscula une jeune fille.

Elle avait les cheveux noirs. Des grands yeux verts.

Un corps caché par des vêtements trop larges.

Il voulu l'aider à se relever tout en s'excusant mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Plus rapide que Roger Rabbit elle se releva, sans le regarder, et repris sa route.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et repartit rejoindre son ami.

* * *

Cette jeune fille s'appelle Jay.

Elle avait 23 ans quand son cœur lâcha. Cœur qui ne supportait plus qu'une carcasse d'os.

Cœur qui n'étais jamais nourrit.

Elle mourut en quelques secondes.

Comme une anorexique sur dix, on l'oublia rapidement et on diagnostiqua qu'elle était malade depuis très longtemps et qu'on avait tout fait pour la soigner et la garder en vie.

Temari ne le sut jamais.

Shikamaru non plus.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de leurs vies.

* * *

Février.

Mars.

Avril.

Mai.

Le 3 Juin, Temari se rendit au musée dans le but d'effectuer quelques recherches liés à un dossier à faire. Elle y entra facilement en moins de 26 ans et se sentait très bien physiquement/psychologiquement pour une fois.

Après avoir visité quelques salles et pris des notes, elle ressentit un léger mal de tête qui ne l'inquiéta pas. Le ventre gargouilla lui aussi mais cela aussi était normal. Habituel et contrôlé.

Elle changea de salle et soudain le léger mal de tête se transforma en tempête. Elle n'y voyait plus rien ou presque, et titubait.

Elle s'effondra.

Lorsque l'ambulancier lui demanda, alors qu'elle était à moitié consciente, qui était la personne a appeler en cas de besoin, le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut porteur d'espoir.

« Shikamaru Nara »

* * *

Ce chapitre est court. Et il est en retard. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Certains peuvent le comprendre, d'autres seulement l'imaginer mais quand on écrit une histoire sur un thème difficile il faut très souvent être soi même un peu "dépressif" pour bien plonger dans la peau du personnage. Gros problème qui se pose actuellement pour moi qui suit très heureuse en ce moment.

Je m'excuse encore une fois et vous remercie pour tout les commentaires.

J'engage qui veut être mon correcteur et avoir des previews avant la sortie des chapitres xD

Merci beaucoup.

Bonne soirée, bonne rentrée. GOOD LUCK \o/


	4. Chapter 4: 57

Il a fallu du temps pour le terminer, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le téléphone. Comme un signal de détresse, comme la dernière chose qui relie Shikamaru à la réalité.

Il est à l'hôpital. En train d'attendre et appelle son meilleur ami. Il est 17h.

Temari est entrée aux urgences à 14h 38 exactement, et depuis plus de 2h, Shikamaru attend des nouvelles. Un signe. Quelque chose.

Un détail sur le visage d'une infirmière, un tremblement de la part du médecin.. Un signe.

Quelque chose qui le ramènera a la vie.

« Elle s'est évanouie »

C'est la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à obtenir des visages fermés et stoïques du personnel médical.

Mais quand on est amoureux, ça ne nous suffit rarement pas.

* * *

Son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu; cela risquait de se dégrader. De continuer. De devenir omniprésent, jusqu'au point ou elle craquerait. Ou le corps lâcherait sans aucun signe avant coureur.

Mais il ne sait comment réagir. Faut-il l'a rassurer ? Lui dire la vérité sur le triste destin qui l'attend ?

Il a envie de partir en courant et de fuir ces histoires, cette histoire, cette chose qui la ronge depuis longtemps.

Il a envie mais ces jambes ne bougent pas.

Car si il y a bien une chose dont il est sur, c'est que l'amour ça rend vraiment fou.

* * *

Elle aimerait dire que la première chose qui l'a frappée quand elle a ouvert un œil était la lumière blanche du ciel. Ou celle du plafond de l'hôpital.

Ou encore que tout n'était que ténèbres et qu'elle avait du crier pour se réveiller.

C'est un plafond couleur vert qui l'accueille, et une tête appuyé contre son lit, aux cheveux noirs.

Elle le reconnaît directement et ne sait pas si elle doit s'énerver tout de suite ou laisser un peu le temps à sa colère de mijoter pour bien choisir chaque mot, phrase, chaque souffle de ces prochaines répliques. Mais finalement elle ne dit rien. Sa respiration s'adapte même a celle du photographe et elle l'observe tout en reprenant doucement des forces, ou en tout cas la possibilité d'ouvrir son second œil puis de bouger un peu ses membres.

Et alors qu'elle veut prononcer un mot, sa gorge se bloque. Que dire face à ce qu'il vient de lui arriver? Que cela le début d'une longue liste d'évanouissement, jusqu'à ce que le corps lâche, que le cœur se vide et que les muscles crient ?

Ou alors qu'elle et tout simplement émue de le voir, ici, a côté d'elle, étalé sur son lit. Depuis combien de mois ne l'a t-elle pas vu ? Cette pensée ne l'effraye pas, elle se sentait libre, indépendante, et ne devait des comptes à personne. A personne sauf à Ana.

* * *

Le médecin l'interrompit dans ces réflexions, il avait observé son réveil a travers la porte et ouvrit doucement celle ci pour lui parler.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Je me suis toujours sentie bien.

- Vous êtes vraiment maigre pour votre taille.

- Vraiment ? Merci.

Il fronça les sourcils, de façon tellement subtile que Temari ne le remarqua même pas. Il le savait, il le voyait, le traumatisme était là.

Le son produit par leur conversation fit sortir délicatement Shikamaru de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, leva doucement la tête et croisa le regard de Temari.

* * *

Le temps s'arrêta.

Elle était maigre, trop pour lui, mais tellement fière à le fixer avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et cela la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il l'aima. D'un amour infini, profond, comme le gouffre où elle s'engouffrait et où il la suivait inflexiblement.

Elle détourna le regard, gênée et le temps repris son cours. Plus vite qu'a la normale.

Le médecin remarqua rapidement que le jeune garçon était réveille et décida de partir. Non besoin d'être discret, la jeune fille blonde ne détachait pas son regard du jeune homme.

« - Tu vas bien ? , demanda Shikamaru, encore un peu endormit.

- Oui.

- On dirait pas.

- Fausse impression.

Elle bailla un peu, comme un reste de son coma, comme un dernier sursaut de ce qui venait de se passer. Shikamaru l'avait longtemps observé endormie et n'avait pas aimé. Il détestait regarder les gens dormir, c'était une action qui ressemblait tellement à la mort qu'il en avait horreur. Malgré la beauté de Temari, il s'était senti mal à l'aise mais n'avait pas réussit à partir. Ou voulu.

Shikamaru détestait toute les situations ou il se sentait mal à l'aise. Quand quelqu'un pleurait devant lui il se sentait perdu et préférait ne rien dire, ce qui n'arrangeais pas forcément les choses.

Temari n'aimait pas non plus que quelqu'un pleure devant elle. Mais elle se disait souvent intérieurement que si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait, elle aimerait qu'une personne l'écoute. Même si elle pleure.

- Tu vas mourir.

La phrase était mesurée. Précise. Il savait quoi faire en la disant maintenant. Alors Shikamaru osa et déclara ces trois mots, au combien plus puissant et plus dévastateur que les « je t'aime. »

Elle ne trembla pas, ne fit pas un geste. Un de ses cheveux tomba doucement sur son épaule, et Shikamaru se demanda si ce n'était pas une larme caché qui avait fait glisser cette mèche.

- Quand ?

Elle prononça ses mots d'une voix rauque. Elle assimilait doucement mais ne semblait pas y croire. Pourtant elle s'était engagé dans cette voie en le sachant. Ana ne lui disait pas tout, mais Temari avait bien compris que ce régime avait des limites. Et des chutes.

- Les médecins ne savent pas encore précisément.

- Quel intérêt à me le dire alors ?

- Celui de te faire réagir.

- Je ne suis pas malade. De plus si mon corps à des problèmes ça ne te concerne pas.

- Tu as bien raison. Mais entre nous ce n'est pas moi qui me suis évanouie et qui ai appelé l'autre.

- Je n'avais pas d'autres noms à l'esprit.

- Tu n'as pas d'amies ?

- J'en ai..

« J'en ai eu. Avant qu'une personne me détruise le corps et mange doucement mais sûrement la graisse qui l'habitait. Avant j'avais une vie sociale, des amies et des contacts avec ma famille. Maintenant j'ai une amie mais elle s'appelle Ana et ne risque pas de venir. »

Elle n'ajouta rien alors que toutes ses pensées se frayaient une place dans sa tête.

Il se leva, elle devait se reposer et il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Partir lui faisait mal au cœur, à la tête et au corps mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle soutint son regard, comme une bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose qui la relie à un monde encore rond et plein de forme. Il ne dit rien, fait un léger signe de la main et part. C'est mieux comme ça. Il faut mieux ne rien ajouter pour le moment.

En franchissant la porte de l'hôpital, son téléphone se mit à sonner, et il dû fouiller bien 5 minutes pour le trouver dans une de ses poches.

- Allo ?

C'est fou le nombre de temps qu'on gagne en ne regardant pas qui nous appelle et en décrochant tout de suite. C'est fou les surprises qu'on a quand la personne qui vous appelle n'est pas celle a qui vous vous attendiez.

- Allo ? Bonjour M. Nara, c'est le propriétaire de la gallery Polka Photo.

Shikamaru soupira doucement, et ses espoirs discrets partirent avec ce soupir. Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était elle qui allait l'appeler ? Elle ne devait même pas avoir son téléphone dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous aimerions exposer votre photo, celle que vous avez chez vous. La jeune fille blonde qui regarde l'objectif.

- Oui je vois très bien, je suis tout à fait partant, j'écoute vos demandes.

- Il nous faudrait le fichier de la photo en haute résolution, votre autorisation écrite et l'autorisation de la fille qui pose dessus. Ainsi que la date de la prise de vue, l'heure et un titre pour le cartel s'il vous plait.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, envoyez moi votre adresse email par texto s'il vous plait.

- Aucun problème j'attends tout cela avec impatience.

Shikamaru sourit, souhaita une bonne soirée à ce cher monsieur qui venait d'illuminer lentement sa journée et raccrocha. Pour faire demi tour et retourner vers la chambre de la belle au bois dormant.

Temari s'était rendormie, le corps meurtri et complètement inanimé. Le médecin la regardait d'un air inquiet et pouvait presque percevoir la présence de l'anorexie au côté de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir la présence de deux bras puissants qui enlaçaient la jeune fille. Non pas cette image de chaîne stupide que les gens avaient coutume d'imaginer. C'était un contraste qui l'avait toujours fait rire, les filles n'étaient pas prisonnières de leurs « maladies ». Elles en étaient l'unique source et l'accueillaient à bras ouvert tant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas réveillées de ce doux rêve.

Alors que le médecin était perdu dans ses réflexions, Shikamaru se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Temari.

Il constata qu'elle dormait profondément et n'aimant toujours pas regarder les gens dormir il décida de laisser un mot sur sa table de chevet lui signalant qu'il avait besoin de son autorisation pour une photo. Il lui demanderais de le rappeler pour avoir tout les autres détails.

Après cette tâche faite, il se retourna vers elle, et l'observa juste quelques instants. Quelques instants qui donnèrent lieu à une étrange certitude pour lui.

Voulant mimer les célèbres films d'amour, il se baissa lentement vers elle, s'approchant de ses lèvres. Il constata encore une fois qu'elle avait vraiment maigrit et que cela allait continuer, allait de pire en pire.

Et comme dans un rêve éveillé, ou dans une réalité parallèle ou les gens ne sont plus les mêmes, il l'embrassa. Pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour obtenir ce lien physique si important, et à la fois si simple.

* * *

Retenant sa respiration, il tenta de profiter de ce moment. Un moment teinté de bips électroniques et de pas dans le couloir. Un moment ou le silence se fit dans l'esprit de Shikamaru. Son moment.

Temari ne réagit pas, profondément endormie. Son rêve changea juste un peu et elle eu l'impression que rien de grave n'était arrivé dans sa vie. D'ailleurs c'était le cas lui murmurait Ana, rien de grave n'était arrivé.

Le médecin, appuyé sur la porte rigole. Il rigole de voir ce jeune homme embrassant cette jeune fille. Il rigole par ce qu'il sait qu'avec un ami, un amour, un soutien, tout est plus facile.

Shikamaru rompit le baiser et se releva doucement. Les bips de l'hôpital étaient toujours là, le médecin était plongé dans ces papiers mais pour lui, le monde avait changé.

Il voyait presque une mélodie dans ces bips et il savait que malgré la force de son amour pour Temari, il reviendrait dans ses murs pour un ultime évanouissement de la part de sa bien aimée.

Il espérait juste que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

* * *

Temari sortit quelques heures plus tard de l'hôpital, un mot dans la poche signé de son photographe « obligatoire » et toujours rien dans l'estomac.

Ana la nourrissait assez.

De haine surtout envers les autres et envers elle même.

Temari avait toujours détesté les mêmes choses depuis qu'elle avait pris du poids il y a quelques années.

Elle avait toujours détesté entendre les garçons dirent qu'une fille était « bonne ». Elle les haïssait pour cette expression qui résumait en un mot vulgaire la personnalité et le physique d'une fille inconnue. Pour contrer cette expression elle avait commencé à l'utiliser de façon ironique. Cela n'avait pas marché, elle avait arrêté.

Elle détestait aussi la pratique de certaines filles qui consistait à échanger leurs vêtements.

Sans le vouloir, et même si elle aimait beaucoup les filles en question elle trouvait que c'était une véritable épreuve ou les différentes filles se jugaient malgré leurs amitiés sur la qualité des vêtements, des sous vêtements et de la cohérence de l'ensemble.

Elle avait refusé de le faire, on l'avait peu à peu exclue. Comment leur dire qu'elle ne risquait pas de rentrer dans leurs vêtements ?

Et par dessus elle détestait les filles qui en faisant du 34 en taille de pantalon se sentaient « grosse ».

Temari aurait voulu leurs prêter des kilos juste pour une journée, pour qu'elles comparent. Qu'il est dur de courir avec 70 kilos dans les jambes et dans le ventre.

* * *

Ana savait très bien tout cela et l'exploitait au maximum. Dès qu'une jolie fille passait a côté de Temari dans la rue, Ana lui murmurait que toute façon cette fille n'était pas assez maigre et que Temari le serait bientôt.

Alors celle ci se mit à détester les gens sans aucune raison.

Sauf Shikamaru.

* * *

Il fallut seulement une semaine à Shikamaru pour avoir des nouvelles de Temari. Elle lui laissa un message sur son répondeur avec comme seule indication une heure et un lieu de rendez vous. Elle voulait lui parler du projet d'exposition et de sa photo.

Au son de sa voix, et de ses intonations, Shikamaru devina qu'il y aurait fort à faire. Elle ne semblait pas du tout d'accord qu'on l'expose ainsi aux regards de tous et vu sa situation il comprenait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que un jour, cette photo servirait de déclic à Temari pour qu'elle se dise « Je suis belle ». Il faudrait énormément de temps mais il ne désespérait pas. Loin de là.

Le rendez vous était fixé dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, Shikamaru se préparant déjà mentalement à affronter une pierre, fixée sur ses idées, résistant au grès du vent.

Son meilleur ami l'invita à une soirée, invitation que Shikamaru déclinait aimablement la plupart du temps, mais une soudaine envie de se changer les idées le poussa en avant et il accepta.

C'était une soirée étudiante organisé par le comité de la fac de médecine, mêlant plus des gens de l'extérieur que d'étudiants en médecine même. L'alcool coulait à flot, les gens mélangeant la bière avec le whisky sans aucun problème. On entendait déjà certaines personnes vomir, d'autres chanter à pleins poumons et la dernière catégorie des inconnus qui s'embrassent au bout de 10 minutes dans le couloir.

Shikamaru n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup boire pour être dans l'univers. Il n'aimait pas danser, ni faire la fête mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans cette soirée qui lui donnait un élan de « folie ».

Il s'abandonna sur la piste de danse avec une jeune fille très aimable dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom. Elle avait discuté avec lui quelques minutes puis l'avait finalement entraîné danser. Il l'a trouvé jeune mais il s'en fichait, il aimait passer pour un homme mature dans certaines situations. Il protégeait cette jeune fille comme il aurait aimé protéger Temari. Mais cela il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

La jeune fille déclara avoir 18 ans, lui beaucoup plus. Il lui dit et elle rigola bêtement, comme une adolescente avant de continuer à danser.

Elle l'embrassa, ou lui, il ne se souvient pas des détails. Il se souvient de l'alcool, de ses lèvres sur les siennes qui lui faisait penser à celle de Temari.

Elle avait un corps tout à fait différent par rapport à celui de Temari, il le découvrait au fur et à mesure que ses mains se baladaient au rythme de la musique. La jeune fille inconnue avait une taille fine, des jambes fines..elle était bien foutue comme le disait si bien son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine mais cela s'accordait bien avec le reste de son corps. Il se laissa porter, même quand elle l'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et au fur et à mesure des baisers, des odeurs de boissons qui enrobaient la pièce, Shikamaru lâcha prise.

Il se réveilla quelques heures après dans le même lit, pratiquement nu, la jeune fille nue à ses côtés.

Petit soupir de la part de Shikamaru.

Il se leva, calmement, reprit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

- On sort ensemble ? , demanda une voix

- Pardon ?

C'était la jeune fille. Son nom lui échappait toujours mais il se demandait si elle lui avait vraiment dit ou si il avait rêvé.

- Bah on a couchés ensemble, on se plaît, on devrait sortir ensemble.

Shikamaru resta bouché bée. Il n'y croyait pas. Lui qui pensait partir gentiment se retrouvait à se trimballer une jeunette de 18 ans obsédé par le fait d'avoir un copain. Il ne voyait que ça. Elle voulait sûrement se vanter d'avoir un « boyfriends » plus âgé, prêt à faire n'importe quoi...

Il n'était pas de ce genre là.

- Non, tu me plaisais mais là j'ai pas envie d'avoir une copine.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la chambre. De la maison, de la vie de cette jeune fille. Il commençait déjà à se haïr pour sa lâcheté et pour son caractère. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Et c'est en sortant une clope de sa poche, en l'allumant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il aurait dit oui. Que si Temari n'était pas tombée dans les pommes, si il ne l'avait pas revu, il aurait dit oui à cette jeune.

Il se sentit misérable et courba la tête.

* * *

Temari avait passé la soirée devant son ordinateur à lire des sujets de forums parlant de livres, de films ou d'autres sujets artistiques qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle ne voulait pas faire un tour sur les forums pro ana, elle ne comprenait pas comment les filles pouvaient afficher pour le monde entier leurs méthodes.

Elle refusait d'aller sur ces sites, cela voudrait dire accepter le fait qu'elle était « anorexique ».

Malgré ce que lui avais dit les médecins, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'était pas malade. Elle faisait juste un petit régime. Plus efficace que les autres c'est tout.

Le rendez vous avec Shikamaru approchait à grand pas et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait le laisser utiliser cette fameuse photo, celle qui les reliait d'un lien plus fort que tout. Un lien que Ana rongeait sans cesse, qu'elle souhaitait voir disparaître et qui se solidifiait à chaque fois que Shikamaru entrait de nouveau dans la vie de Temari.

Ana restait alors patiemment à attendre le jour où celle ci tomberait sous son emprise total.

Baissent, baissent les kilos.

Enfonce toi plus profondément,

Mange, mange la poussière,

Descend descend dans le noir.

* * *

Pour toi, C.

Une bonne année à tous, et si je continue à prendre autant de temps.. à l'année prochaine! ( Non non je rigole.)


End file.
